velonefandomcom-20200214-history
El'stol
El'stol, The Walls of Intrigue El'stol is the western city, floating near the clouds high in the air above the plains it has in it's province. The valley that once held the city now is home to a singular portal of transportation, surrounded by a massive wall/gate guarded at all times. The interior appearance of the city is white washed stone, with tall towers and winding alleys and roads. El'stol is the Prime City of The Province of Ido. Geography and People El'stol is a Prime City that controls the largest province in Velone located in the most western part of the world. El'stol is known primarilly for it's magic item collectors and shops, and the worlds only College of Magic. A large valley now sits underneath the massive floating landmass, as if it had once sat against the earth. Most of the province El'stol controls is a mixture of flat plains with the occasional rocky our slightly mountainous region. A variety of game can be found on the plains including most roaming or nomadic breeds of animal such as buffalo. The odd dress of the people living amongst this province give the appearance of a traditional mage, with long and thick robes adorning most of their form. El'stol natives are sometimes called "Magi" by those that do not know any better, and the strife that most locals go through on a daily basis is also something they tend to keep to themselves. They seem to be naturally inclined to sharing knowledge, and this has birthed a variety of educational magic shops and in the end all, the Magic of College. El'stol is a clean place, and a self proclaimed utopia by officials - the truth is evident by the lack of guards in the city walls. Lore The birth of El'stol is well documented amongst its massive libraries, and the story goes along the lines of it was created around and to support the College of Magic which was founded in its center. The reason for its floating in the sky was a reaction via the great mages in it's walls during the last great war, in an attempt to give it an advantage to invasion. It strives via the import of a variety of fish and other aquatic goods that are supplied to it via it's towns and villages amongst the islands. Despite it's world-renowed seafood, El'stol is home to massive collections and shops of magical and otherwise strange and exotic items. Magi from the city are famous for their desire and ability to travel the world, and for the most part make very good partners in battle and exploration due to their vast pools of knowledge. The laws of El'stol are extremely restrictive, limiting citizens and vistors alike to only the safest of actions and duties. (Such as street booths for selling being illegal.) Varying sizes of metallic looking spheres float in nearly every alley and building, their purpose generally unknown but only assumed, and for those foolish enough to commit a crime... Well. Yeah. Politics and Government Due to a fairly recent treaty with the province of Hun and San, El'stol and it's leaders have found themselves at the beck and call of the other provinces as they attempt to continously work towards diplomacy after a long war with it's neighbors to the north and southeast. It isn't uncommon to hear of concessions El'stol politicians will make in an attempt to please their neighbors though this has its limits. The government is handled internally with no outward facing reaches, with what is persumed to be a council of elderly Magi controlling the city and the entire province from behind the scenes. The control over things other than El'stol itself is limited, with only one or two (rarely) built in each town or village in the province that houses a select and small military force to deal with things directly. It is a well known fact that almost over seventy years ago El'stol partook in a war in which it took on both Stenlud and Castan in a fight for land and power. Category:Prime Cities